Love from the Spark and Sea
by samirahsartor1999
Summary: Instead of Katniss being from district twelve she is from the capitol. Her father is Seneca Crane and her grandfather is no other than president Snow. Raised in a gilded cage and scarred from a lonely childhood Katniss begs to have a life like a district child. Have being granted that she is sent to district four meeting the Finnick Odair who would have a majof affect on her future
1. Chapter 1

**Prolouge**

Love. Love is what surronds me each and every single day. That is what I give and get from my family and friends. But never before has love defined my life or who I am. Or even the woman I am known as today. Or even that love would be my downfall.

Throughout my entire life controversy and scandal was never far off. Why? Because my granfather Cornelius Snow if the president of Panem and my father Senaca if head gamemaker of the Hunger Games. My life was always front page news or on T.V. At first I never understood what all the big commotion was. I felt that I was just like any other girl. But it would be later on that I finally understand why I was so famous. The fire always evident in my eyes. I never truly understood what that meant until I was a teenager. That ''fire'' people were talking about was my charisma and character. While many called it my waf to fame. Others -including myself- saw it as an issue.

I would go on to think that until my marrige. But was it the fire that really worried me about my future. Or was it simply because I was born as the capitol's sweetheart.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS OF THE HUNGER GAMES ALL CREDIT GOES TO SUZANNE COLLINS**

**Lonely Childhood**

I never really liked the Capitol as a child all that much. Though I was a very privleged child growing up my parents were almost never around. My mother was always working on her charities. Then there was my father who was to busy training to be a gamemaker. So yes like any other rich kid my life was full of govenesses and nannies. Which made me very lonely, which led to me becoming very depressed. Also, I was the only child because my mother didn't dare "put her body through that" again. Which really made me feel unloved by my mother for a time.

Everyday was the same for me. And I would always wonder if wether this is my life or my own personal prison. My day would start off with me getting up and preparing for my over my homework form the previous day, putting on my outfit for the day, having my hair, nails, and toes done, then eat breakfast. Soon I would head down to my homeschool teacher and have to listen to her lecture and go through all my lessons and classes with me. By the time I am done school I am starving so I would eat a small yet satisfying lunch. While waiting for my parents to come home I would have some free time before dinner which is deadly silent at the table. When anyone else would here about my day they would ask "what is the most interesting thing you've ever learned or experiences?" I don't have that question asked very often but when is is asked I say when I learned what a gilded cage was. When I learned what that was I knew that word was exactly the meaning of my life and what I was living in. But I made a goal that the gilded cage wouldn't get the best of me I would eventually get free.

However, I can't alays complain about the miserable and boring times in my life. There was happy times in my life. Though they are ever so rare for someone who has parents like mine. Like the occasional hug from my mother when she sees how well I am doing in school. Or the times when my father would spend the day with me when he didn't have to go training. But the most memorable for me is family day. When me, my mom, and dad all got together and caught up on everything that has happened in the past year. Those were the times that I always relished. But sadly those times couldn't always last.

During my upbringing while my parents were distant my grandfather was somehow always present. Which I found kind of surprising considering he is the president of the Capitol and the districts. Sometimes it would be visits to my home so he can speak to me on my well being and education. Which I found somewhat comforting in my situation. Then on the weekends he woulf have me spend it with hime occasionally. He would tell me his version and the "truth" about the history of the Capitol and the Districts. That I kind of found interesting because it seemed like he wanted to know t5he truth.

But my times with him weren't always so comforting like about what I have planned for my future. Like who I wanted to marry and the job I wanted to pursue in. Him and my parents thought I should meet and marry a capitol born and raised man. Also, that being a photograher-something I always wanted to do- didn't even compare to being a socialite like my mother. Communicating with the people all around us and making connections. Last but not least that I should be a very big supporter of the Hunger Games.

A shiver runs down my spine when I think about the hunger games. Ever since I was little I had to watch 24 teens or children go into the games every year and then to have 23 out of those 24 die. Some from starvation of poisonous food, while others die from being decapitated or beaten. Every year I was made to sit and whatch this madness while other capitol people find it amazing and enthrolling. At times I couldn;t even bear watching those broken families who've lost their child. Or the tributes who put up the facade in public but are really dying on the inside. Sometimes I really wish that I could be president. So I can end the Hunger Games and finally set all the lonely kids in a cage free.


	3. Chapter 3

AN:I DO NOT OWN HUNGER GAMES ALL RIGHTS TO SUZANNE COLLINS.

**Finnick**

5 years later...

It's been five years since I've made my vow to break out of my cage. And now I have finally achieved that goal. After alot of begging and pleading I'm finally aloud to leave the parents were obviously the easy ones to convince but I can't say the same about my "lovely" grandfather Snow. He must've thought that me being in the districts will tarnish me and my family's reputation and my mind. But he eventually gave in, but not without a few rules.

1.I live alone in Victor's Village so I will feel comfy yet safe.

2.I have to live in a Career distirct.

3.I must visit every summer and during the Hunger Games.

Though these rules took some time for me to take in I eventually swallowed my pride and accept them. Istead of putting up a fight and trowing the paper in Snow's face and doing what I want. But no I didn't do because though he may be realted to me I know he would turn me into an avox without a second thought. So I signed the my name on the contract and went home to pack my things.

.

.

.

.

Believe it or not saying goodbye wasn't all that hard. But it doesn't mean I didn't feel that little twinge in my heart as we said our goodbyes. Though I hardly doubt my mother or my father even really cared that I was leaving. My mom didn't even cry because she was to busy talking to my dad about changing my room into a gym. While my father was so invested in e-mailing his colleagues. So they probably didn;t even notice me get on the train.

.

.

.

.

District 4. That is where I am headed after alot thinking. I choose that instead of Distict 1 and 2. I didn't choose Distict 1 because it is too much like the capitol. And I didn't choose District 2 because it is the Capitol's lapdog and Snow will most likely have spies on me while I'm there. So District 4 it was.

I head to my room train and turn on the television. A new movie from the capitol was on but I was hardly paying attention to it. I was too busy thinking about my new home. This was going to be all so new to me. Living in a place that is not the easy pleasures of the Capitol. No longer was I stuck in the confines of my gilded cage. But venturing out into a different enviorment and part of Panem. Going to find a new part of myself I've never known before.

I was so busy thinking about this new chapter in my life that I didn't even notice the train stopped. When I finally came out of my reverie I got my bags and headed towards the door. Before opened the door I closed my eyes and tool a deep breath.

.

.

This is it.

.

.

The doors opened and I walked off the train into the station. It was kind of packed today which kind of surprised me because it was Tuesday. I made my way outside to find my new car that I had the keys to and my house in my purse. Though I was hoping to be indiscreet with my hat and sunglasses but I had gotten quite a few glances and stares. I knew it was because of who I am and who my family are, but come on can a girl live her life. Some people even stopped me for autographs which was something I really didn't understand.

I had finally made it outside to the parking lot and I was glad. I didn't know how long I would last in there. I started to search for my car I knew it was a sports car but there was quite a few in this parking lot. So I grabbed my keys and set off the alarm. I found it immediately. I cut it off, climbed in, started the car and drove off.

Victor's Village was on the other side of town by the sea so I had the oppurtunity to look around and get familiar with my new home. As I drove I saw many buildings such as homes, shopping centers, schools, training centers, and resturaunts of all kinds. I finally arrived at the gate of the village and I typed the passcode in. Driving in I looked for my house and looked at the other homes as well. They are all very large and grand with the beautiful beach behind them all.

I finally find my home and pull into the driveway. Getting out the car I was immediately met with the all too famous District 4 heat and smell of the ocean. My house address was 2304 and it was an amazing salmon pink. I walked up to my door and unlocked it then went back outside to grab my luggage. As soo as I turned to my car I felt eyes on me. I shrug it off as me being paranoid and continued grabbing my stuff out of the car.

.

.

.

.

When I finally finished getting my bags and unpacking I collapsed on the couch only for the doorbell to ring. Who is at my house? I looked at the clock and saw it was 7:00 p.m. Reluctantly I got up and moved towards the door. When I opened it I was met with sea green eyes. But not any sea green eyes but the sea green eyes of the 65th hunger games. Finnick Odair.

.

.

.

.

I was speechless. What was Finnick Odair doing at my house? I was pretty sure my jaw was on the floor but I composed myself and offered my hand to him like I was taught to do as a child. He shook my hand then brought it up to his mouth to kiss it. I almost swooned when he started talking.

"Katniss Crane the granddaughter of President Snow may I introduce myself, Finnick Marcus Odair" he said with a little bow of his head. I sensed his sarcasm which brought a small smile to my face.

"Finnick call me Katniss and no need for formalities please I'm just a normal person" I replied stepping aside to let him in. He casually strolled in and sat on my couch. I closed my door locking it before sitting next to him.

"So what are you doing in District 4?" He asked nonchalantly/

"Umm well I was pretty tired of the Capitol, my old life, my parents and I think I just needed a change."

Finnick didn't say anything to me but nodded his head before looking me in my gray eyes. I was getting a little bit uncomfortable and decided to cut the tension.

"May I ask why you're here Finnick, not to be rude or anything I just wasn't expecting guess." I said looking back at him Then he did the last thing I ever expected him to do. He kissed me.

.

.

.

.

I was so shocked that I didn't know how to react. Finnick put his arms around my waist and pulled me onto his lap. I somehow find myself closing my eyes and putting my hands on his shoulders pulling him closer to me. So many thoughts were racing through my mind. Like "why he was doing this?" and "should I pull away or not." But my thoughts were interuppted when Finnick pulled away only to start attacking my neck. I couldn't help but gasp and I figured I should say something before things went too far.

"Uhh Finnick why are you doing this?" I asked trying to conceal a moan. Finnick pulled away me in the eyes again.

"I've been wanting to do that forever" he told me with a strong look of lust in his eyes.

"How long?"

"Since the tribute parade of my games five years ago." he replied as he kissed me on my now red cheeks.

"Why didn't you say anything a long time ago?"

"Because I was in the games then and I didn't think hitting on you would be the best thing to do in my position"

"Finnick how will this even work out I mean I am only 15 and you are almost 20?" I ask with some kind of hope in my voice. I have never felt this way before. I felt so much attention on me for once in my life. But the age difference was something we had to think about. Believe it or not the age was the only thing that mattered to me considering how youung I was and how older he was. 4 years may not be alot here but in the Capitol it was like social suicide to date someone older. Though I don't have much if a social life anyway. Also what would people think of the sex symbol of Panem with Snow's "innocent" 15 year old granddaughter.

"I don't really care though age is just a number and all I need is one chance that is all I am asking for." He finally replied with honesty evident in his voice.

"Ok, but maybe we should start from the beginning it would make things a little easier for me."

Finnick nodded his head with excitement and I reluctantly got off his lap. But sat close to him and held his hands. We talked about everything from our childhoods, our parents, our interest, even his experience in the Hunger Games. It was 10:30 when Finnick finally left but not without a quick kiss goodnight.

I headed usptairs, showered, and went to bed dreaming of my new boyfriend. Finnick Odair.


End file.
